1, 2 e 3
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Era fácil organizar a vida em três etapas, três partes, três peças, três tudo. O difícil era sair da organização. PCD. UA.


**Sumário: **Era fácil organizar a vida em três etapas, três partes, três peças, três tudo. O difícil era sair da organização.

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

**

* * *

**

**-o-**

**1, 2 e 3**

**-o-  
**

_by L. Ganoza

* * *

_

Já haviam explicado três coisas para Sakura e ela as havia tabelado com organização, como sempre o fazia, em três níveis:

1. As pessoas preferiam afundar mágoas em álcool a superar perdas emocionais.

2. Quando bêbadas, as pessoas tinham lances com completos estranhos, semi-estranhos, pseudo-estranhos e não-estranhos.

3. Ressaca era uma vadia.

Era uma festa universitária como qualquer outra. Ou seja, álcool era o fator de relevância e a única preocupação de metade da população. A outra se dedicava a pegar alguém.

Quando a garota de cabelos tingidos de um rosa iogurte fez o seu caminho por entre duas estudantes de odontologia, pôde ouvir pequenos e sarcásticos comentários. O problema com festas grandes, que envolviam diversos cursos, é que a probabilidade de pessoas com uma noção social aparecerem aumentava em 73,7 por cento. Sim, o pessoal das Humanas havia calculado e a garota estava confiante na análise.

Virou um copo de cerveja enquanto buscava suas amigas, que dançavam em algum lugar, seus olhos passando por entre as pessoas ridiculamente bêbedas. Sem querer, seus orbes se encontraram com um rapaz ao fundo.

Hu, olhos escuros, pele clara. O corpo dava para o gasto e... hu.

Será que...?

Que se dane! Ela estava oficialmente solteira há 13 horas e meia e estava disposta a aproveitar isso.

O que haviam se esquecido de explicar era, entretanto, o que a perturbava:

1. Toda idéia parecia incrível e sensata quando se estava bêbada.

2. Vingança era uma dessas idéias.

3. Ela poderia ser uma daquelas pessoas – uma dessas que tinham lances.

Então, naquele dia, quando ela acordou com a cabeça latejando, completamente nua exceto por um pingente que ela insistia em usar, ao lado de uma pessoa que ela havia visto em alguma de suas aulas na universidade, as coisas esquecidas parecerem particularmente importantes.

A claridade fazia o fundo dos seus olhos doerem como se ela estivesse a altas profundidades, mas isso não a impediu de observar o apartamento onde se encontrava. Os dois estavam apertados em uma cama de solteiro, as roupas jaziam sobre o chão em uma quantidade maior do que eles haviam usado na noite anterior, não havia decoração e tinha um odor que não era, de todo, agradável.

Obviamente, não era o seu.

O fato de que ela havia dormido com um semi-estranho, levemente emo, absurdamente pálido, não a havia aterrorizado de imediato por três motivos:

1. Ela havia acordado antes e, portanto, fugir havia sido uma opção.

2. Ele provavelmente estava tão bêbado quanto ela.

3. Pelo que ela se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, a noite havia sido boa.

Ergueu-se lentamente e desfez-se do agarre dos braços masculinos, pôs as roupas e, depois de um copo de água, desapareceu atrás da porta. Os efeitos da noite descuidada só vieram à sua mente quando, três dias depois, algumas peças caíram lado a lado.

1. Ela o viu na universidade.

2. Ino perguntou se ela não tinha um absorvente para emprestar.

3. As memórias, mais coordenadas, daquela noite apontaram para a ausência de um preservativo.

Ela deveria ter feito o teste. Sabia. Mas também sabia que eles não eram confiáveis, principalmente no início de uma gravidez. Ao invés disso, preferiu esperar três semanas para ter certeza de que o seu ciclo não viria. Então, contentou-se com fazer os testes para DST. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Quase se sentiu orgulha do menino quando todos os resultados vieram negativos.

Aquelas foram as três semanas mais longas de toda sua vida.

Quando seu período veio (finalmente), ela mal podia acreditar que estava agradecendo aos céus porque continuaria sangrando por mais cinco dias.

Depois daquela noite descuidada, Sakura havia aprendido três coisas:

1. É fácil dormir com desconhecidos quando se está bêbada e se quer vingança.

2. Se tu dormes com alguém, tu vais aprender a localizá-lo na multidão.

3. E ele vai começar a aparecer em todos os lugares que tu estás.

Ela não era de ir a festas. O lapso pós-Sai havia sido momentâneo, porém necessário. Então, quando ela começou a vê-lo no campus, fora das festas e da influência alcoólica, as coisas começaram a deixá-la claustrofóbica. Principalmente porque toda vez que o rosto pálido dele entrava em seu campo de visão a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era "olha o cara com quem tu dormiste e de quem nem lembras o nome!".

Tudo saiu do controle quando a sua adorável melhor amiga (que havia, irresponsavelmente, deixado que ela fosse bêbada para a casa de um desconhecido) havia começado a perceber a situação e, mais que isso, decidiu agir. Levou três tentativas, mas, por fim, Ino conseguiu colocar Sakura e o ser desconhecido na mesma festa.

Três meses depois de eles terem dormido juntos.

Dessa vez, esqueceram de contar para ela que:

1. Bebidas doces descem muito fácil.

2. É mais fácil dormir pela segunda vez com alguém.

3. A segunda vez também era melhor.

Quando abriu os olhos, com uma ressaca mais leve que a anterior, ele a observava. Não havia muito espaço em uma cama de solteiro.

- Já é a segunda vez que isso acontece.

É, e _isso _só havia acontecido pela segunda vez por culpa de certa porca loira.

- É – foi a resposta eloqüente que ela deu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, sem olhar um para o outro. O frio da estação estava começando a alcançar a pele exposta dela de forma desconfortável. Tinha duas opções, afundar-se nas cobertas ou vestir-se e ir embora.

Pontos positivos para a primeira opção:

1. Estava quentinho e confortável sob as cobertas.

2. Ela estava com sono.

3. Não tinha coragem de sair enquanto ele estava acordado.

Pontos positivos para a segunda opção:

1. Ele ainda era um estranho com o qual ela havia dormido.

2. Não era o momento para se apegar a outro cara.

3. Ela precisava encontrar Ino e matá-la.

Sua capacidade de escolha foi descartada quando ele moveu-se, o braço que descansava sobre ela apertando-se enquanto o rapaz acomodava-se para voltar a dormir.

Oh, que se dane.

A terceira vez _quase_ aconteceu algumas vezes. Aparentemente, algo na segunda havia determinado que eles eram, oficialmente... alguma coisa. Ino havia denominado de "um lance", mas Sakura não conseguia usar essa expressão sem começar a rir.

Quando a terceira vez _aconteceu_, foi por escolha dela. A escolha mais racional que ela havia feito com relação a ele. Era época de provas e Sakura precisava de um aliviador de estresse.

A manhã seguinte foi a mais confortável até então. Sem a ressaca o dia parecia muito mais agradável. Ela inspirava e expirava o cheiro dele, acomodada entre as cobertas confortavelmente. Sentia-se bem. Percebeu que ele havia acordado quando a mão que firmava as suas costas começou a mover-se em pequenos círculos. Isso era quase carinhoso da parte dele.

Um momento de silêncio fez dentro da sua cabeça e três peças caíram no lugar.

1. Ela não dormia com qualquer cara.

2. Ela não dormia com qualquer cara para aliviar o estresse.

3. Ela não dormia com qualquer cara para aliviar o estresse sem sentir nada por ele.

Droga!

1. Droga de terceira vez!

2. Droga de três peças!

3. Droga de cama confortável!

Saber que se está envolvendo emocionalmente com um cara com o qual não deveria se estar envolvendo emocionalmente é uma coisa. Querer se envolver é outra e não deveria estar presente em pessoas têm um lance. Acomodada confortavelmente, Sakura bolou um plano de três partes que, a essa hora da manhã e depois da atividade física da noite anterior, parecia infalível.

1. Desenroscar-se com um sorriso amarelo.

2. Vestir-se e desaparecer com um sorriso amarelo.

3. Fugir como quem foge da peste com um sorriso amarelo.

O plano havia dado certo até que ela foi para a faculdade no dia seguinte e viu-o do outro lado do restaurante. E na fila de passes. E no ponto de ônibus. E na biblioteca.

Faculdades são ervilhas.

A quarta vez não chegou a acontecer no lance que eles haviam desenvolvido. Ele não a havia procurado e Sakura ainda acreditava no plano de três partes. O que chegou a acontecer foi uma Ino seriamente decepcionada com a situação e disposta a jogar três argumentos muito plausíveis na cara da pelirrósea vez ou outra.

1. Se ela queria se fazer de sentida, melhor ter o coração partido primeiro.

2. O cara era gostoso.

3. Se o sexo era bom, custava muito tentar?

O fato de Sakura ter ignorado-a todas as vezes que ela havia tentado persuadi-la havia levado à atual situação. Uma que Sakura havia tratado de evitar por três semanas e na qual havia caído com mais uma das festas mirabolantes da porca loira.

O rapaz a tinha entre os seus braços, disposto a iniciar algo que definitivamente terminaria na cama dele quando Sakura decidiu que era hora de um basta.

- Pois é, amigo, não vai rolar desta vez, sinto muito! – tentou sorrir para soar menos grossa, mas acabou com uma careta que tinha mais cara de cólica intestinal.

As sobrancelhas dele ergueram-se antes que a resposta viesse.

- Hu. – E ele voltou a apertá-la em seus braços enquanto dedicava-se a beijá-la sob a orelha.

Sem saber como fugir, Sakura começou a listar os motivos pelos quais isso tudo parecia uma idéia muito, muito ruim.

- 1. Nós não nos conhecemos; 2. Eu acabei de sair de um relacionamento sério; 3. Não sou o tipo de garota que se satisfaz apenas com um relacionamento físico – insistiu, sua pele arrepiando-se e seus joelhos enfraquecendo. Tentou lutar contra a vontade de apoiar-se nele, mas foi inevitável.

- Hu. – E com essa resposta seus beijos tornaram-se mais lânguidos enquanto ele a pressionava contra uma das paredes.

- 1. Nós começamos do jeito errado; 2. Eu preciso de mais que um lance; 3. Eu nem sei o teu nome!

Ele parou por alguns instantes, antes de afastar-se apenas o necessário para poder olhá-la e respondeu:

- Sa-su-ke. U-chi-ha.

Simples assim, os argumentos, de Sakura haviam minguado até eles terminarem pela _quarta_ vez, no quarto dele, desta vez com menos um lance e mais um relacionamento.

Ninguém havia imaginado que seria necessário apenas um namorado com o nome certo para Sa-ku-ra Ha-ru-no abandonar essa mania com o número três.

**

* * *

Fim.

* * *

**

**Nota da Autora:**

Acreditem ou não, eu comecei a escrever isso para o XVIII Desafio da AkaFic.

Bom proveito! :D

By-bye.


End file.
